1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a robot that corrects an output voice based on a bearing of a head unit of the robot, and a method and a program of controlling the robot.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-056265, filed Mar. 12, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In recent years, there has been performed an art in which information other than a language such as a prosody and emotion information is attached to an output voice of a communication robot. By attaching the prosody or the emotion information to the output voice, the meaning of the output voice can be transmitted more accurately. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-23775 discloses a method of modeling a vocal tract of a man so as to increase the expressive power in a voice synthesis.
In the prior art described above, the output voice is not changed even if the bearing of the communication robot, especially in the direction of the face of the communication robot, is changed, which can seem strange to people.